A Polite Invitation
A Polite Invitation is an Arson case in L.A. Noire. It is also one of two cases in the game where you play Jack Kelso throughout the entire case. Clinic and Benson's Apartment First you wake up as Jack Kelso in a medical clinic, talking to Elsa Lichtmann. After a cut scene in which Assistant D.A. Leonard Petersen, determined to rid the city of corruption, offers Kelso a job as an investigator for the District Attorney's Office. Kelso agrees. He then leaves the clinic and goes to Curtis Benson's apartment. Once you get to the apartment, which is marked on the map, check the mailboxes to find that Benson lives in Apartment 2. Go up the stairs and make a left, then another left and knock on the door. After a short cut scene in which Kelso knocks Benson down with his gun, your next task is to search for evidence in the apartement: On the left side of the glass dining table you should find a document containing the Share Certificates clue; On the desk, just to the left of the dining table you should find the I'nsurance Agreement' clue. Then kick open the glass doors to find a 12-year-old girl in Benson's bed. A brief cutscene will begin in which Kelso advises her to go home while expressing his disgust towards Benson. She says that he is nice and buys her nice things, and as she leaves, Benson confirms that she will come back. This will not count as a clue towards the case. Then, proceed to question Benson. Questioning Benson: :1. Motive for fraud - Lie (Share Certificates) :2. Suburban Redevelopment - Lie (Insurance Agreement) :3. Buchwalter case settlement - Doubt After questioning Benson, head over to the California Fire and Life building. Fire and Life building Take the elevator up and take a right to Kelso's office (gold door knob). Then, open the Folder and tap the Longitude & Latitude written on the upper right corner of the blue sheet, and the date on the pink slip to trigger a cutscene. Hall of Records Once at the Hall of Records, walk up to the front desk and talk to the security guard. Then, take the stairs up one level and follow the walkway to the Registry Room, then talk to the front desk there. Follow the clerk to bookcase "S" and open the book. Turn the page and over on the right side tap on Courtney Sheldon's name. Then, either listen to the clerk's voice or turn the subtitles on to match the coordinates on the big map board. *Latitude: 034'04'29, Longitude: 118'17'58* At the calculator, divide 1,876,988 by 90,000 to get 20. He tells you to add 1 = 21. The 21st letter in the Alphabet is "U" so go to the bookcase and open the book. On the second page, tap Randall Jones's name. Then, a shootout ensues. Survive it and watch out for the guy that hides around the shelf a few feet away from you. Finale After a cutscene, walk into the apartment and answer the ringing phone. Another cutscene will follow in which Leland Monroe asks Kelso to meet with him that night. Loading his gun, Kelso replies that he might show up. Expecting the worst, Kelso and three other members of his and Phelps's Marine unit storm Leland Monroe's Mansion in one of the largest shootouts in the game. Make your way through the garden and take out all of Monroe's private security force. Then, storm the house and defeat several more armed henchmen. Another cutscene will follow, in which Monroe's secretary wounds Kelso in the arm. Kelso quickly knocks her out, explaining that he never could read women well. Enter through the main hall and staircase and take out four more henchmen. Watch out for two on the stairs. Then, go up the stairs and make a right. Then make your way into Monroe's office. Another cutscene follows in which Kelso shoots Monroe in the leg, wounding him severely. After the cutscene, search the safe for the share, file, and notebook, listing the names of the dirty LAPD cops involved with Monroe's scheme. The main name featured is that of Phelps' former Vice partner, Roy Earle. Make sure to grab the newspaper on the table behind Leland's desk and the photo next to it. Then, walk to the desk to find the last piece of evidence, a file. Tap one of the remaining names to complete the clue. Another cutscene follows. In it, Kelso phones Phelps' Arson number, and instead gets Herschel Biggs and asks him to come over and hear Monroe's confession. Instead, Biggs tells him that Dr. Harlan Fontaine has been killed by an ex-patient. Kelso then leaves Monroe's, as Monroe to his desk phone to call an ambulance for himself. thumb|500px|left|1 of 7 thumb|500px|left|2 of 7 thumb|500px|left|3 of 7 thumb|500px|left|4 of 7 thumb|500px|left|5 of 7 thumb|500px|left|6 of 7 thumb|500px|left|7 of 7 es:Una invitación amable Category:Cases